Charlotte Katakuri
Summary The second son of Charlotte Linlin, Charlotte Katakuri is one of Big Mom's Three Sweet Commanders. A monstrous threat with a bounty exceeding one billion belly, he eliminates anyone who would dare cross his mother and is infamous for his ability to see the future with his Kenbunshoku Haki. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Charlotte Dogtooth (Katakuri) Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Pirate, Commander, Marksman, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition via Kenbunshoku haki (Can see briefly into the future and his Kenbunshoku Haki is highly regarded by the likes of Capone Bege. He was capable of announcing the next set of events that would have happened had he sat idle rather than intervene including an entire conversation and two people being killed), Expert Marksman, Pseudo-Intangibility via Logia dispersion, and Regeneration (High-Mid, only in Logia form), Can bolster his physical strength and defenses and ignore the pseudo-intangibility of Logia Devil Fruit-users with Busoshoku Haki. His devil fruit, the Mochi-Mochi no mi, allows him to transform into and manipulate an adhesive substance as he pleases, increasing the range his limbs can reach, and alter their shape. Attack Potency: Large Island level (Considering his status within the Big Mom pirates and his large bounty, Dogtooth is superior to the likes of Charlotte Cracker and Charlotte Smoothie. He should be comparable to the likes of Jack and Marco. Capone Bege considers him the most troublesome of Big Mom's subordinates. He caused Monkey D. Luffy considerable harm, even managing to make him spit up blood with a simple kick.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic via scaling (At least as fast as Charlotte Cracker). Higher reaction speed with Kenbunshoku haki (Dogtooth can see into the future and act upon it before anything has happened. His level of precognition outstrips anything we've seen thus far. He intercepted Luffy with ease before he could reach his objective). Lifting Strength: Unknown. Likely Class T via scaling Striking Strength: Large Island Class Durability: Large Island level, though his Logia powers make him hard to kill unless circumvented. Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range to several meters due to his size. At least dozens of meters with his body while using his Logia Powers. At least tens to dozens of meters with his Jelly Beans. Standard Equipment: Jelly Beans and trident Intelligence: High level of fighting ability. Displays creative and effective ways to immediately turn a situation into his favor, such as using his power to make earplugs for him and his entire family while Big Mom's screams were causing everyone to be stunned. Or when he used his power to plug up Bege's canons. Weaknesses: Katakuri cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water due to being a Devil Fruit user. His powers are weak against anything that can make him wet, though this is simply because it lowers the density of his body, turning him into a more liquid substance-making it hard to trap his opponents. It does not harm him in any way. He cannot view the consequences of his actions to change the future he saw nor can he view the cause of his visions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Mochi Mochi no Mi (Sticky-Sticky Fruit): Katakuri is able to turn his body into a sticky, viscous substance similar to mochi, rendering it virtually impossible to harm him with physical attacks without using seastone, which negates the ability, or an ability akin to Busoshoku Haki. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is unknown if Katakuri is one of these individuals capable of utilizing Haōshoku Haki. * Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent’s moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief “premonition” of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user’s mind’s eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack “hit” for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Katakuri's mastery of this ability is so profound that he is able to take brief glimpses into the future at will, listening to as much as entire conversation he would have with Bege in advance after intercepting an assassination attempt on Big Mom. * Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments): A form of Haki that allows the user to create an “invisible armor” around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn’t involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user’s original body even if it’s a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Pirates Category:One Piece Category:Antagonists Category:Snipers Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Precognition Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 6